User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
The CD had ended and soon Clare woke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. "Come in" She called, still groggy from the nap. it was her parents. She sat up on her bed as the both of them sat down. They look so serious, Clare noted. "What's up?" She asled catiously. "Honey, you'r father and I contacted the lawyers yesterday." Her mother began. "We have a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Her father finished. Clare stood up, glaring at them. "No I don't want to come!" She exclaimed. "How can you even ask me that when I don't want you guys to do this?" She asked angrily. "Well honey, we wanted you to be there for the custody arrangements." Her mother said softly. Clare's insides dissapeared. "Custody?" She asked, numbly. "Yes, custody." Her father said. "You have to decide who you want to live with. You're old enough now to be able to tell the lawyers what you want." Her father continued. Clare had known in the back of her mind that she would in fact only get to live with one parent, but it hadn't really dawned on her yet until forced to make the decision. "I'm not going tomorrow" She said. "Clare-" Her mother began. "No! Please don't do this." Clare begged. "Clare, this is going to happen whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, but you can't change this one." Clare glared at her father for a moment, then sotrmed out of the room. Running down the stairs, she screamed, "I choose Mom!" She went outside and sat on the stoop crying. Clare felt like all she did anymore was run or cry. She was so tired of feeling about as helpless as a skydiver without a parachute. She had to find something in her life she could control. There had to be something. She was never one to entertain the idea of self-mutilation, though she heard that it did sometimes help. Even science backed it up. No, Clare thought to herself. I can't do that. "But maybe I could try just the one time--" Clare stopped midsentence, horrified that she had considered it, even if for a second. There had to be something else. She could study more for school, although she already had high marks in all her classes, she didn't really need the extra studying time. There was always Eli, but she didn't want to use him as a crutch. It was nice that he was there for her, but she had to remember to try and stand on her own, instead of leaning on him all the time. Clare decided that instead of running and crying all the time, she was going to just run. She went upstairs and headed to her closet. She changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and went back downstairs. "Where are you going honey?" her mother asked. "I just need to run." Clare said, not really sure if she was making sense to anyone, let alone herself. "Okay" her mother said confused. Clare walked outside and just started running down the street. Instead of thinkin about anything or anyone, she just listened to the sound of her feet hitting the pavement, and concentrated on her breathing. Instead of lettig herself feel the pain of he hom life, she felt the beatin of her heart, and the pumpingof her blood rushing through her limbs. She had run for a few blocks without stopping, and not realy realizin how far she had gotten. She stopped running an stood there, catching her breath. She gasped fo air, but even though her lungs and her legs ached fro the excersion, she felt a little better about things going on in her life. She found something to control and it did't hurt. "Not in a bad way anyway" Clare panted. She fet better. A lot better. She stretched out her legs and got her breathing back to normal. Finally she turned and ran back home. It had been a couple weeks since their date, and things between Clare and Eli were still going great. He noticed she didn't call him as often to come save her from her house and commented on it one day at lunch. ----Okay sorry guys i g2g for now but ill finish it later! <33 Category:Blog posts